Меркурий
Мифология Ртутный. Слово, которое ассоциируется с нестабильностью, скоростью и хитростью. Нет ничего, что могло бы сравниться со скоростью и остроумием Меркурия, Посланника Богов - ровно как и жаркий день не сравнится с жаром в кузне Вулкана, а цветущая роза - с великолепием Венеры. Все это лишь бледные сравнения с настоящими сущностями. Меркурий может проскочить в пространстве между молнией и громом, перехитрить Короля Лис и добраться до завтрашнего дня раньше солнца. Будучи младенцем, Меркурий сбежал от пристального взгляда своего сводного брата Аполлона, украл его скот, смастерил лиру из черепашьего панциря и успел вернуться и заснуть до того, как Аполлон заметил пропажу. Его отец, Юпитер, решил, что не стоит растрачивать такой талант на шалости и поручил ему доставлять письма Богам, путешествуя между Небесами, Землей и даже Подземным миром. И вот война замаячила на горизонте, и Меркурий стал гонцом, не раз оказываясь в самой гуще сражения. Битва была ему не чужда, так, однажды, он в одиночку поразил монстра Аргуса, демона с сотней неусыпных глаз, используя только свою скорость и хитрость. Но эта война - другая. Враги сильнее, а ставки выше - и Меркурий является ключевым элементом в ней. Должен ли он задержать доставку хотя бы одного письма, чтобы уравновесить силы на чаше весов? Ведь время этого мира иссякает так стремительно, что даже Меркурий может не успеть. Способности Recommended Items Standard Build= |-|Arena Build= Videos God Reveal Trivia *One of Mercury's jokes, "Nanananananananana..", could be a reference to the 1970's tv series The Six Million Dollar Man. *One of Mercury's death quotes, "Another one bites the dust..", is a reference to the song Another One Bites The Dust by the British rock band Queen. Their singer, Freddie Mercury, also shares his name with Mercury which is probably the reason of this quote. *When Mercury uses his second ability he sometimes says "Gotta go fast!". This is a reference to the Sonic X anime series' Intro, and the internet meme spawned by it. *The name of Mercury's passive, "Fastest God Alive", is a reference to DC Comics superhero The Flash and his slogan "The fastest man alive.". *Mercury's recall animation is a reference to a statue titled "Flying Mercury" by Giovanni da Bologna. *When Mercury uses his ultimate ability with his Run.EXE skin he sometimes says "Ludicrous speed!" or "Light speed too slow!". Both are references to the American film Spaceballs. Скины Стандартный= |-|Ртуть= or 9500 |skinvoice=Mercury voicelines |skinmodel1=SkinShot Mercury Quicksilver.png }} |-|Беги.EXE= |skinvoice=Run.EXE Mercury voicelines |skinmodel1=SkinShot Mercury RundotEXE.png |skinextra= This skin comes with custom ability effects. The skin, it's ability targeters and ability effects constantly rotate between several colors. This skin was disabled from the store at the end of the Odyssey 2015, but it may return for special promotions in the future. }} |-|Боксер= (Curiosity Chest) |skinvoice=Prizefighter Mercury voicelines |skinmodel1=SkinShot Mercury Prizefighter.png |skinextra= This skin comes with custom ability effects. This skin can only be obtained as a rare roll from certain Treasure Chests. }} |-|Неистовство Шаолиня= This skin comes with custom character animations and ability effects. }} |-|Envyus= (Envyus Bundle) |skinvoice=Mercury voicelines |skinmodel1=SkinShot Mercury Envyus.png }} |-|Золотой= or 9500 |skinrequire=God Rank 1 |skinmodel1=SkinShot Mercury Golden.png }} |-|Легендарный= or 12500 |skinrequire=God Rank 5 |skinmodel1=SkinShot Mercury Legendary.png }} |-|Бриллиантовый= or 15000 |skinrequire=God Rank 10 |skinmodel1=SkinShot Mercury Diamond.png }} Changelog